Pokemon xy fanfic
by Foxpaw2.0
Summary: It is about Serena's final showcase. Yes I know this is not how a showcase works for Kalos Queen, but I didn't know what it was like when I wrote it. Yes I know this isn't thier actual teams, but I didn't know that then I wrote it either
Pokemon XY

Narrator: Ash and friends walk to Serena's final showcase to become Kalos Queen, with her delphox, leafeon , pancham, and Azumarill. On their way, they see their friends, Shauna, Tierno, Trever, and Miette. With all these rivals, does Serena have a chance to become Kalos queen?

Serena: Shauna! I can't wait for our final showcase together, but I'm also a little bit nervous...

Shauna: Don't worry, only five people have the three princess keys. If you don't win, I'll win for you, and I'll give you a shoutout.

Serena: thanks Shauna, I'll do the same for you.

Miette: Hi Serena, are you ready for our final showcase?

Serena: Yeah, I'm really excited! Although I'm still nervous of what everyone will think of me if I lose and let them down.

Miette: Speaking of friends... have you told Ash the truth yet?

Serena: WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT!

Ash: Serena, what are you talking about?

Serena: Well, Um, I'm just talking with Miette about our strategies for the showcase!

Miette: No! We were talking about y-

Serena: (clasps Mitte's mouth) Oh Miette, you don't want to ruin the surprise for Ash do you?

Ash: Ok... anyways, it is very close to showcase time so I'm going to get us some seats ( goes into building)

Everyone else other than Serena, Miette, and Shauna follow Ash

Miette: Look Serena, we all agreed that if one of the three of us won we would go to a celebration breakfast to congratulate the winner. I will win of course, so count on us going. I will give you until then to confess your feelings to Ash. If you don't, then I'll confess my feelings to him instead.

Serena: Um, Um,

Serena's thoughts: You know what, I've been doing this thing with Miette back and forth for a long time, it's time that I end this once and for all.

Serena: I accept

Shauna: I knew you like Ash! I knew it!

Serena and Miette's faces: ?

Shauna: sorry. Anyways, it's time for the showcase, lets go so we can watch Aria's opening performance.

Serena, Shauna, and Miette walk into the prep rooms. ( for the Kalos queen showcase, each person (there are five) get their own smaller prep room instead of sharing one.)

Serena watches Aria's performance.

Serena's thoughts: Remember Aria's advice. Everyone loves to be happy, so the best way to win, or have fun myself, is to have a warm, friendly smile.

Serena: Are you ready guys? Remember, even if we don't win, we'll still have fun.

Serena's Pokemon: Delphox! Pancham! Leafeon! Azumarill!

P.S. Host: Now that we've seen Aria's performance, it's time for the real showcase! These performers have already proved their other skills with their princess keys, we will only have two sections. The first will be the freestyle performance, and the second will be interviews by me! First, we will see the freestyle performance of Shauna!

Shauna does performance

P.S. Host: Serena!

Serena does performance

P.S. Host: Miette!

Miette does performance

P.S. Host: Sasha!

Sasha does performance

P.S. Host: and lastly, Natalie!

Natalie does performance

P.S. Host: Now for the interviewing!

The interviews of Shauna, Miette, Sasha, and Natalie are taken

P.S. Host: and now Serena!

Serena enters

Serena: Hello!

P.S. Host: Hello Serena! First of all, just to ask, do you have a favorite of your Pokemon?

Serena: Of course not. I've been through a lot with all my Pokemon, all of them have given me so much love, and helped me grow as a person so much. None of my Pokemon could never be seen to me as better than the others.

P.S. Host: Excellent answer, now next question...

P.S. Host asks all of Serena's question except for one

P.S. Host: One more question, as have all the performers, you gave us a great performance. Tell me, did any one or anything give you your start?

Serena: Yes, a ten year old boy named Ash Ketchem.

P.S. Host: Can you tells us a little bit more about him?

Serena: Ash travels with me on a journey, he wants to win the Kalos league, and I want to, well, become Kalos Queen. We learn a lot together, but I learn a lot more from him than he does from me. He has given me the best experience of my life, and showed me so many important lessons that I could learn on my own, but most importantly, I've had a crush on him for a long time.

Everyone in the crowd gasps and Ash looks longingly at Serena

Ash: Serena...

Serena: I've known him since he saved me 5 years ago in Prof. Oak's summer camp in Kanto. I've tried my best to hint to him that I have feelings for him, but I guess he hadn't noticed, or if he did, I guess he just doesn't feel the same.

P.S. Host: Tell us Serena, do you still have feelings for him?

Serena: Of course I do. I fact, that part of how I decided to be a performer. He may have inspired me, but I also wanted him to know how I feel. I thought that if he saw me in a location where I'm the only person to see, then he might notice me.

The crowd is in tears. Ash is holding them back himself. Clement notices.

Clement : Ash, are you ok?

Ash: Don't be silly, Clement. I'm just (choke) fine...

Serena: Well Ash, thank you. Even if I didn't have things turn out as planned, thank you for giving me my dream. I wouldn't be here with out you!

All the crowd is both crying and clapping.

P.S. Host: Thank you Serena for that (sniff) wonderful interview

Miette: I can't believe she did that, that jerk! Oh well, it's not like Ash will suddenly like her or anything.

Serena's thoughts: Finally, I did it. This time, Miette was right. I really did need to end this once and for all.

A small smile appears on Serena's face

P.S. Host: Let's have another round of applause for all our wonderful performers!

The crowd claps with a few occasions where someone shouts who they are rooting for.

P.S Host: As this is of course, the Kalos Queen showcase, it might be hard for you to decide who to vote for. We will be having a small break so that you can decide.

Trever: I think that I'm going to go for Serena. She was the picture of confidence. Plus, Shauna would've wanted this, she wanted Serena to confess her feelings to Ash since the first day that she knew she liked him.

Tierno: I'm still rooting for Shauna. I've been showing my love for Serena in a big way every time I saw her and THIS is what I get?!

Bonnie notices that Ash hasn't said anything when he is usually too talkative

Bonnie: Ash, are you ok? (waves had at his face) Hello, anybody in there?

Ash: Serena...You did it all for me? Why?

Bonnie: Hahahaha, you are brainless! Oh well, whatever.

Time to decide ends and the five performers are on stage.

P.S. Host: You know how this goes! Pick your color and hold it out! Whoever has the most votes will be Kalos Queen, as long as they prove worthy of the title to Aria in their private session.

All the group except Ash hold up their vote sticks

Bonnie: You won't even do this? Fine...

Bonnie presses the light stick until it turns pink (Serena's color) and holds it out for him.

Bonnie: You really are dumb sometimes Ash.

Clement: Wait, what did you say to Ash?

Bonnie: Nothing...

Bonnie's face: ?

P.S. Host: The winner is... Serena! Serena will be the new Kalos Queen!

After her session with Aria approves it of course

Serena's thoughts: I won, I won! I guess that when I confessed to Ash here I was fainting two Pidgeys with one Roggenrola! I'm just worried about how Ash will react...

Serena walks into her prep room again to catch a breath, when it turns out that it was where the private session with Aria.

Aria asks a lot of questions on how Serena was doing and how did she get inspiration from her performances. Serena answers them.

Aria: Would it be ok if I asked you one kind of personal question?

Serena: Of course, I am your friend after all.

Aria: Ok then, do you really like Ash?

Serena: Well, um, you see...

Serena's thoughts: No, I've been playing games like this for too long. Now that Everyone knows I like Ash, I can't deny it.

Serena: Yes I do. Though I'm a bit worried of what will happen when I come out of the building.

Aria: That will never be a problem. A queen like you, everyone would want a chance to be with you.

Aria walks out and Serena is told to go back on stage. She does.

P. : Aria has approved Serena! Serena is the Kalos Queen! Let's have a big round of applause for her, and all the other performers that were able to get three princess keys!

Everyone claps louder than the did during the other parts of the showcase.

Serena walks out of the building as Miette talks to her

Miette: Don't think this is over, He doesn't actually like you, you know.

To show me if I have the green light to confess my feelings to him, you have to walk into the breakfast hand in hand to show me your inn a relationship. If not...

Serena: You know what, that's ok. I accept.

Serena waits for her friends, in a little bit, they show up.

Clement: Let's go to the hotel, don't talk to Ash please you will probably talk for a long time if you do. Let's go? Good. Let's go.

The group goes to the hotel and the night arises. Serena sits on the balcony with leafeon on her lap. Bonnie comes to talk with her.

Bonnie: Hi, what are you doing?

Serena: Just thinking about what I did, and how Ash will react...

Bonnie: Oh...

Bonnie walks inside the hotel and jumps on Ash to wake him up. Ash soon goes to the balcony and lets umbreon out.

Ash: Serena ... You really did it all for me...?

Serena: Well, yes. Your just so positive in the face of a bad situation, so...

Ash: Serena...

Serena: yes?

Serena and Ash look at umbreon and leafeon who are snuggling together

Ash: Are you ready for our relationship to "evolve"?

Serena: Really?

Ash: Yes.

Ash and Serena both approach each other and do a slow and soft kiss.

Serena: I think I'm ready.

The scene moves to the breakfast where Ash and Serena walk in hand in hand and sit next to each other.

After the breakfast...

Narrator: As our heroes walk away, they have met up with old friends, and two have become more than friends. Next up will be Ash's Pokemon League, as the journey continues.

If Ash has to later stay in Kalos to be with Serena, there is an easy fix, use a new main character! Ash has been doing this for 17 years, even with amour-shipping, it's getting kinda boring.


End file.
